royal encounters
by Prince Liam Kirby
Summary: a short story i wrote... it wouldnt post somewere else.. so i posted it here..


Royal encounters

The first time I met him it was like a dream. I remember Selina was there too. She was the one who noticed him first. The description tall dark and handsome fits him perfectly. Medium length black hair, blue eyes, a great complexion, around six foot, and muscled. His name is Zack.

Me I'm not as pretty as him, but I do like how I look. I have medium length brown hair with platinum blonde occurring at the roots, green eyes, an average complexion, I am around five foot eleven, and I have okay muscles. My name is William, but you can call me Liam.

Selina has many redeeming features. She is tall like Zack, has brown eyes, is mocha colored and has nice hair, at least when she straightens it. She is curvy and a great friend to me. A witchy ninja to the core.

Like any other day, me and Selina were hanging out, being spastic people. She had decided we should visit Denver a while back; it was a plan on our bucket list. That specific day we had made our minds up that we would go to the park after eating pizza. We walked along the concrete sidewalks as I hummed chasing pavements by Adele. It was sunny with barely a cloud in the sky. A slight breeze rolled by us. I smiled a bit more, these days I smiled a lot more than usual. I became a much happier person since my encounters in April.

Back in April I had been broken up with someone who I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. See I only date people I potentially see a future with. I also only date people I have had at least a bit of time to get to know. He had been a great person, and hi reason for breaking it off was lame, and the way he broke it off was lame, but it was okay by me. I knew him better than most people. That is why I was so okay with it. Sure I was broken up, but after a week I was totally over him. After that week was up I went back to my normal ball of sunshine mode. Things were back to normal and I was still friends with him.

Anyways I had taken a left turn and ran around in the grass with Selina chasing me. We tired ourselves out and fell to the ground, laying there laughing until we calmed down. Selina was the first to get up. I turned my head slightly to look at her. She seemed frozen in her tracks, Paralyzed.

"what is it seli?' I asked curious

She looked down at me. "Oh it's nothing" she replied. "Just thought I saw someone I knew." She held her hand out for me to grab. I accepted it and she pulled me up. Back on my feet I smiled.

Looking around I said "where should we go to now?" I asked

"I think we should go over there to that ice cream shop." She replied.

"Cool lets go" I replied already starting to walk.

We had walked over to the ice cream shop and got a chocolate for her and a cherry for me. Selina licked her ice cream cone happily, as I looked around.

"What is it Prince Liam?" she asked

"Oh… well I uh I saw a cute boy." I said "but I lost sight of him, when he walked into that crowd."

"Oh really now? What did he look like?" she asked

"About my height, blonde, he had kind of a surfer look." I replied

"Hmmm…" she said "I don't see him"

"Yeah… oh well." I said starting to lick my ice cream

We had started walking around at random like we usually did. It had been a quiet day, well minus the constant blur of traffic that Denver had. Talking about the usual things, trading a few stories here and there, and reminiscing on the times we had hung out before.

As we followed the path we noticed a small shack selling a random assortment of items. I noticed two things I wanted. One, a ramune, a type of Japanese soda, and this really cool necklace, that had a blue green sea shell on it as the main pendant, and two smaller red orange sea shells on either side of it. I happily bought two sodas and the necklace. Selina popped her soda open, while I set mine inside my Pikachu backpack for later.

We walked around the side of the building after throwing our ice cream cones out finally. That's when we bumped into each other. Zack collided into me, knocking me over. I fell on my ass. When I opened my eyes I noticed him holding his hand out for me to take.

"T-thanks" I stuttered grabbing it as he pulled me up. 'Damn he is good looking' I thought.

I looked to Selina who was smiling like a goofball. She always smiled like that when she noticed I liked someone or I thought they were good looking.

I looked at her, then back to Zack.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Are you okay?" he asked in his deep seductive voice.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine" I said trying to keep calm.

Selina laughed quietly, and I spun my head to look at her. She stopped. I looked back at Zack. Who as it turns out had been checking me out… I tried so hard not to lose it.

"What?" I asked when he looked back at my face

"Oh nothing… you just have some ice cream on your face."

"I do?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you do, right here." He said right before he leaned in to kiss me. That's when I lost it. I lingered for a second before backing away quickly.

"W-What the!?" I gasped

Selina was gasping but laughing at the same time.

"I'm sorry… it's just… you're really cute, and you look like you roll that way" Zack said.

"I-it's fine" I said feeling my lips. "I just… didn't expect that."

Selina grinned at me, and I blushed.

"Selina, stop it!" I said pushing her lightly

"Oh you know you liked it" she taunted.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath as Zack stared at me.

"What now?" I asked him

"Did you like it?" he asked

"And what if I did?" I asked

"Well if you did… I want to give you another." He stated

I blushed even more. I looked at Selina and she nodded like she had read my mind.

"Well… I… "I stopped. 'Better take this chance' I thought. I always tried to take a chance, Even if it meant getting hurt. "I liked it…" I said

"Good" he said smiling. He leaned over and kissed me again. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it sent chills up my spine, and fireworks into my brain.

"I hope this means we are going out now Zack" I said when we broke the kiss. Selina smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You know my name?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah… I'm psychic" I said with a wink Selina nodded slightly as if in agreement.

"Well then…" he said "Yes… I think we should go out… I like you and you like me so it's only right" he said smiling.

"I'm William… or Liam for short." I said

"Liam got it." he smiled, and grabbed my hand.

I looked down at his hand. I smiled slightly, and then I turned to Selina.

"Look Selina… we found Zack" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Yeah Prince Liam… we finally found him" she said smiling.

End


End file.
